


Shopping Queen(s)

by BlackCanary0001



Series: Batman one shots [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is So Done, Catwoman Stole Batman´s Credit Card, Crack, Dick Grayson is So Done, Going Shopping, Humor, The Boys Think Girls Are Confusing, The Joker is so Done, Tim Drake is So Done, shoe worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanary0001/pseuds/BlackCanary0001
Summary: Catwoman, Batgirl and Harley Quinn decide to buy shoes with Bruce Wayne's credit card.
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Harley Quinn & Barbara Gordon
Series: Batman one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905481
Kudos: 23





	Shopping Queen(s)

**(I'm so tiered at the moment, so let's just pretend I'm not half asleep and ignore all the typos and grammar errors. Thanks.)**  
**___________**

**Batfam, girls (a Bat, a Cat and a jester Clown Princess)**  
**Humour**  
**___________**

Hi, kiddies,   
I don't know about you, but I'm up for a new story. Nightwing told me this story (Because we are really good friends) and asked me to tell you, so here I am today. Does anybody want chocolate? No? Well, more for me. So, let's get started, shall we?  
_______________

Joker. It was always the Joker.   
Dick sighed. He had been happy to leave Gotham behind and make his own name in Blüdhaven, but then Batman had called, saying that he, Batgirl and Robin needed back up. Usually, Nightwing would have been annoyed that he couldn't leave his past behind him, but this was the first time Tim was up against the Joker and Bruce asked Dick to watch out for him.

They met at the docks, on top of an old abondened warehouse- seriously, could the clown get any more cliché? He could feel Tim's nervousness and laid a soothing hand on his back. "Calm down, Timbo." The fifteen year old looked up at him and said with defiance, "I'm not afraid of the Joker."  
"You should be, fear keeps you alive," countered Dick darkly, remembering the second Robin, who had died at the clowns hand. 

Then he heard Batman over the com, "Nightwing, Robin, we're going in. Batgirl has spotted the Joker and is waiting for back up. Move out."  
"We're on our way." He smiled reassuringly at Tim and entered the building through an open window, quickly followed by Robin. 

That was the normal part of the mission.   
The weird part happened a few minutes and a hard fight later. 

Nightwing and Robin were fighting off goons, Batman took on the Joker and Batgirl was holding off Harley Quinn. And then it happens. Harley tripped over her own feet and face-planted on the ground, her feet high up in the air. 

Batgirl squealed. A real, high pitched, girly like scream. "OMG! Where the hell did you get those shoes?!" Everybody's attention turned towards the two women. "I know, right?" Squealed Harley, turning over, so she was sitting on her butt and hold up her feet. "I stole them from this designer boutique somewhere near Wayne Enterprises. They are awesome, aren't say?! And so comfortable. Have you ever worn comfortable high heels? I certainly haven't."   
"Oh my God, I want 'em!"

Joker leaned closer to Batman. "What's going on?" The Bat just shrugged, open-mouthed and a wide-eyed. "Honestly, I have no idea." 

Batgirl crouched down beside the villain. "And oh my God. Those heels! How many inches?" She traced her fingers along the boots almost reverently. Robin opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He whispered to Dick, "What's so special about those shoes?" But Dick was just as clueless as him. 

And then things got even weirder (Yeah, that's possible). One of the still intact windows shattered and a figure all in black fell into the room and landed light-footedly on the ground.   
Catwoman. 

"I should have stayed in Blüdhaven," muttered Dick. "We'll come along," agreed Batman, Robin and the Joker. "You know," the clown mused, "I usually like crazy, but this is too strange for even my sense of humor and I have every sense of humor." Robin looked at him funnily.

Bruce stared at Silena Kyle, who was kneeling down beside Barbara and Harley now. "Oh my gosh, Harls, I've heard about your shoes and decided I have to see them. These colours, the gold and red, like a priceless painting! OMG, I'd give everything to get my hands on those!" 

Barbara eyes widened. "Not priceless, they do have a price! A price I'm willingly to pay! Let's go shopping!"   
"You mean stealing," corrected the cat-like woman. To everyone's surprise, Barbara shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I want those shoes. B, can I have you credit card?"  
"Eh..."

Catwoman interrupted the flabbergasted caped crusader. "I already stole his old one, you can have it." She took out Bruce's stolen credit card and handed it to Batgirl.  
"Thanks!"  
"Wait, you-" but Batman was cut of mid-sentence, when the strange trio disappeared through one of the windows. 

"Girls," muttered the Joker. "I just don't get them."   
Everyone nodded in agreement. Girls were strange.   
____________

Well, that was the story. Considering that I'm a girl myself, I have to say that Nightwing just doesn't know girls well enough to understand them. He is... Well, he's Dick Grayson, he is a weirdo himself. And he lives in a weird world, so maybe he thinks he's normal and fighting crazy clowns and mutant crocs is normal, too, so he thinks we're strange, just because we are actually just not trying to kill him. Well, maybe some of us are, but I'm sure they have a good reason to, I mean Harley and Ivy are also girls, but meh... Who cares. Well, that was our story for today, see you next time.   
**_______________________________**  
**A/N: Ok, so honestly, I have no clue how the he'll I got this idea, but... Well, I don't care.**


End file.
